Holy Crow! Did I just imprint on a Vamp?
by StarkandStipes5ever
Summary: A shape-shifter imprints on the "one with golden eye's" adopted brother's biological brother's immortal daughter :P It's rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thanks for being so patient here it is :D

**Intro**

**(Luna POV)**

**Why can't my life be normal?**

**What is normal? ...**

**Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's not having your four brothers' turn into monstrous wolves as big as a horse. **

**In addition, my having the ability to sparkle in the sun isn't normal is it?**

**I don't think my life has ever been "normal". **

**I was born into a family that consisted of many mythical creatures. **

**My mother was a werewolf, or rather a shape shifter that turned into a wolf. **

**My father was a Vampire and no, he wasn't a lawyer. Although it pained him and went against his nature, he didn't drink human blood. He survived on the blood of animals.**

**My four brothers take after my mother and all are werewolves, but they all look like my father did with their dark hair, green eyes and dimples.**

**I am the oddity in the family of oddities. I change shapes like my mother and siblings but I change into a vampire like my father was. I have red brown hair like my mother, dimples like my father and red-gold eyes unlike either.**

**We all lived in our little house just outside an Indian reservation in Washington State. My mother was part Quileute and wanted to stay near her people.**

**Everything was perfect I had two loving parents and four fun siblings that cared for me. What else could I want? That was … until the fire.**

**I was 7 and walking home from school with my brothers; my oldest brother, Tyson was babbling on about a girl he liked. Ashton and Logan were arguing about something unimportant. Chris wanted to race me home but there was no point, I always won. **

**We turned down our street and saw smoke rising from were our house should be. Ashton and Logan stopped fighting and we all ran towards the house. I was the first one there and soon regretted it.**

**As I sprinted down our drive, I saw the house. It was engulfed in flames as tall as the sequoias that surrounded it. I saw the firefighters trying to tame it but it was a lost cause.**

**Until the day I die, I will have the image of my parents lifeless bodies etched in my mind. **

**Everything went down hill from that. My parent's will said that we were to live with the nearest kin and NOT to be put into foster care under any circumstances. **

**So we moved in with my mother's sister and only living relative. We lived with her and her son Embry on the reservation until we were able to move out and live with Tyson in Alaska six years ago.**

**Everything was fine for a while until one night while Ashton and I were hunting, we came across something that belonged only in nightmares… it was a werewolf, a real one. **

**Our parents had told us about them when we were little but we never knew that we would have to fight one. We only learned how to kill vampires so we tried to tare it apart and burn the pieces.**

**Easier said then done. Ashton told me to run back but I wouldn't leave my brother. I stayed and tried to help. **

**We quickly learned that the monster was just as strong and fast as I was. We tried to corner the beast against a cliff face but it was smarter then that. As I was going in for the kill, it faked a jab at Ashton. That was all it took, I lost my concentration for one second and the beast was upon me. **

**The beast raked its claws down my arms and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Ashton dragged it away from me by its hamstrings. I quickly jumped up ignoring the pain but it was too late. **

**The beast had sunk its razor sharp teeth into Ashton's neck. I, not knowing what I was doing, lunged at it and bit it like it did my brother. Its deafening howl was cut short as I beheaded the beast.**

**After I tore it apart and burned the pieces, I rushed to Ashton's side. **

**I checked his pulse and found He was alive but unconscious I took off my sweater and held it to his neck. My extra strength came in handy as I rushed him home.**

**The first full moon after that was the hardest but we pulled through, we always do.**

Tell me what you think please.

Note: Next chapter is in a different POV, someone you all know. **;)**

-Hannahbal the Cannibal


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Sorry my disclaimers are boring:\

**Intro**

(Seth's POV)

Why can't my life be normal?

Normal people don't have to go though what I do.

They can go through life without worrying that they might hurt some one if they get too close to them, physically and/or emotionally.

What I'm afraid of is if I love a girl and she loves me then I imprint on another girl I would break her heart, I couldn't live with that.

I remember what happened to Leah when Sam imprinted on Emily.

It was as if the happiness was sucked out of her and all that was left was a ghost of the girl my sister was.

I don't want that to happen to anyone.

What I'm what I'm most afraid of though is that with all of this worrying about hurting someone I will never find anyone and I will be alone forever.

So in an attempt to make my dull life more interesting, when Jake asked if we would move with him and the Cullens to Alaska, I accepted.

Leah did too, whether it was to get farther away from Sam, I don't know but I'm glad she's coming.

Who knows she might even imprint, **I** might imprint.

Thanks for reviewing: **luvsbooks412**

If you want more chapters then review, review, review!

-Hannahbal the Cannibal


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Sad isn't it?**

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

_I'm Yours_

**(Luna POV)**

I was out near Hatcher's Pass, finishing my summer reading, when something weird happened.

I took a little break to stretch my legs and pulled out my iPod.

As I put on my favorite song, I let myself loose. No one would see me this far up the mountain.

I swung my hips to the familiar beat my skin tingled, and my eyes burned.

I sung along as the song got to my favorite part

"_So I won't hesitate no more, no more it can not wait. I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate. I'm yours_"

"_You know that's meant to be sung a couple octaves lower" intruded_ a familiar voice.

It was Ashton in wolf form just outside town.

"_Ashton_" I told him mentally "_You're just jealous of my beautiful voice" _

"_Okay"_ He said not paying attention. "_Anyway I'm heading over to Beth's place I'll be back later_."

He is always at his girlfriend's house. He practically lives there.

"_Hey I'm not there that much_." He defended.

"_Whatever, well have fun … but not too much fun,_" I giggled

"_Yeah sure_" he sighed as he phased back to human form.

I was about to go back to my reading when I was aware that I was not alone on the mountain.

There was a wolf, not ten feet away.

I knew it wasn't a normal wolf because it was roughly the size of a horse. It was smaller then my brothers though, last time I checked they were nearing eight feet tall in wolf form.

My brothers though had nothing on the beauty of this creature. I wondered if that trait was also noticeable in his human form.

I was suddenly aware of a presence in my mind.

Please I do not think I could handle having one of my brothers in my mind as drooled over the wolf in front of me. I thought with irritation.

Then I heard a voice to beautiful to be my brother's say

"_Did I just do what I think I did_?"

The wolf turned its head to look at me.

"_I imprinted alright, Leah is going to kill me." _

"_Who are you?"_ I asked mentally.

"_She must have telepathy! I wonder if she can bend spoons, well of course she can she's a vamp. On the other hand, is she? Her eyes they aren't gold or red- Wait if she's' telepathic that means she can… hear me…_"

Telepathy? ...Vamp? ...

Who is this guy? Where did he come from? Is he like my brothers?

I then had an idea. I'll test him.

"_Excuse me for intruding on your mind babble but-_

_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN_!" I said as I stuck my tongue out like a five year old.

I wanted to see if his being smaller then my brothers made him faster or slower then them. He was tailing me about three yards back so he was as fast as they were.

I then tested his strength when I got to the river.

I crouched at the edge of the river and waited for him to catch up. He was a mere three feet away when I leaped over the riverbed.

I stifled a giggle when I saw him run through the river.

I found he had good hearing too when he started running in my direction.

Overall, he was just like my brothers. Well accept for the fact that he was beautiful. What's wrong with me, thinking a wolf was beautiful?

It went like that for a while. I would loose him then double back he would start chasing me again.

When he nearly got me and I realized I was getting tired.

I looked to the sky and was surprised to see that it was getting late. I needed to loose him even though I didn't want to.

I turned back and put his scent to memory so I could find him later. I wanted to find him later. Wow what-is- with-me?

I was even more surprised when I told him "Same time tomorrow?" and he answered, "It's a date"

I put the petal to the metal so to speak and soon the highway was in view. I quickly phased back to normal before someone saw me.

Then I headed home and ran into Chris, literally. He fell on his butt and I tripped over his head and fell on my face. (Happened to me before, I know totally Bella)

Mouth full of Dirt…. Yummy.

"Hey girl, you trying out for football or something?" he asked brushing off his pants as I was spitting out dirt and blood.

"S-Sorry…I didn't see you" I lied, trying to sound like a gorgeous werewolf had not just chased me.

He didn't buy it "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"You are smiling from ear to ear, and when you tripped you didn't go all white-girl on me and scream about how I was in your way." He told me. "Plus you said "sorry!"

"I'm just excited about school tomorrow" I assured him.

He snorted "You would be you little nerd." He said as he pulled me in a headlock.

"Hey I'm not a nerd, I'm academically advanced," I countered as I tickled his sides.

As he swung me over his shoulder, he asked, "Hey you want to have pizza tonight?"

"Let me down! I'm not hungry"

_I already had some dirt._

"You and the boys can get some," I said handing him a twenty as he set me down. "I'll head home I'm really tired"

"Okay just remember to set your alarm," He reminded me.

One of the many good things about living in a small town is that it does not take long to get anywhere.

When I got home, Logan was in the living room watching a movie about a cannibal, a transvestite and a woman named Clarice. If I was not so tired, I would have watched it with him but tonight I just was not up to watching my favorite movie.

"Chris is getting pizza," I told him sleepily.

He grunted in my direction as I headed up the stairs.

I headed for the tiny bathroom and I brushed the dried blood and dirt out of my mouth so I could actually go to sleep tonight.

When I got in my room, I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed.

I then gladly fell in to dreams that mainly consisted of running from a beautiful werewolf.

**The next chapter is the same one but in the wolf's POV. Review please:D I 3 you all!**

**-Hannahbal the Cannibal**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 Seth

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish it weren't true I do not own twilight**

**Chapter ? (Seth's POV)**

I Told Jake I was going for a run to clear my head. Little did I know that mind clearing would not happen in the least bit.

Edward told me about a place called Hatcher's Pass, a place he went once to clear his head. He said to follow Palmer-fishhook Rd up to Independence Mine.

When I got outside I phased and headed for Hatcher's Pass. I got to the highway and caught an unfamiliar scent curiosity overflowed me as I followed it to Independence Mine.

Then I followed the trail up a mountain I didn't know the name of. As I neared the peak I heard singing.

I quickly ascended to the top to see where the singing was coming from.

When I got there I realized why the trail was so fresh. There was a girl, to beautiful to be human, not ten feet away singing and boy was she singing her voice was like no other. I might as well have been deaf before I heard her voice.

Not only was she singing but she was dancing too. I was in heaven as her hips swung to the beat and light was shot off her arms reaching for the sky. She was gorgeous with the sun on her face.

Her face…

There are no words that could describe her face other then I was looking at an angel.

She then stopped singing and I came back to earth but the angel was still with me.

Her eyebrows pulled together in frustration and I looked like she was thinking hard.

She then walked over to a pile of books on the ground and saw me. Her mouth dropped at the same time as mine.

It was then that I got a good look at her eyes. I swear I was looking at the center of the universe in her eyes. I was no longer on earth. Earth doesn't, I don't exist.

Did I just do what I think I did?

I looked at her eyes again and it was confirmed.

I imprinted alright, Leah is going to kill me.

"_Who are you?_" said a beautiful voice in my head.

I looked back at the girl. She hadn't spoken but she looked at me like she was waiting for an answer.

She must have telepathy. I wonder if she can bend spoons, well of course she can she's a vamp. Or is she? Her eyes they aren't gold or red- Wait if she's' telepathic that means she can hear

me…

What is she?

"_Excuse me for intruding on your mind babble but-_

_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"_ She said as she stuck her tongue at me.

She then picked up her books and disappeared down the mountain as fast as a vampire. Not knowing why, I followed her.

Man she was fast; I had to run faster then ever before just to keep up with her.

I thought she was going to confront me when she stopped at the edge of a river but when I was three feet from her she launched herself across the river.

I stared at her in shock at she cleared the 500 yards in one leap. She looked back at me and flashed a breath taking smile.

I quickly ran through the river and looked for a flash of ivory skin or brown hair.

I heard her giggle to my right and set off after her.

It was like that for a while; she would run off ahead of me and as soon as I was sure I lost her, she appeared.

I nearly caught her when she turned back at me with a sad look on her face and closed her eyes

I looked at the sky and found that it was getting late and she must have too because she asked me "Same time tomorrow?"

Hell Yes "It's a date" I answered.

Then she disappeared and I knew she wouldn't be doubling back this time.

Still I tried to follow her. Her trail was so faint I had to stick my nose in the ground. So I wasn't surprised when her scent faded away into the earth and I was left there with only a memory.

I could see a clearing a little ways ahead and found that it was the highway. I ran alongside the highway careful not to be seen and was surprised that I had gone so far.

It was almost dark when I got back to the house and I was greeted by a furious Leah.

"Where have you been?" She demanded "You told Jake you were going for a walk."

"I went out to a place Ed told me about and I must have lost track of time Sorry"

I looked at her and she was smiling and I knew the worst was over.

"Ok just tell me before you go running of again please" she asked.

"Sure Leah. I'm dog tired so I'm going to hit the hay" I told her.

She nodded to me as I headed to my new room. I was so relived when I saw the king-sized bed; I was way to big now for my little twin-sized bed in forks.

I kicked my shoes off, not caring when one stuck in the wall, and fell on the bed.

I was back in heaven when dreams of chasing the angelic girl engulfed me.

**WARNING!...Next chapter is the longest I've written EVER!**

**Thanks for all the love R&R**

**-Hannahbal the Canni****bal**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Seth: ****Hannah, what have you done?**

**Me: ****What do you mean what have I done?**

**Seth: ****Five thousand, nine hundred and fifty-seven words. Really Hannah?**

**Me: ****My fingers were possessed I couldn't stop typing! **

Chapter 2

_**Psychology **__**for Dummies**_

(Seth's POV)

I woke up smiling not knowing why. Then I remembered last night, I have a date today.

I pulled my shoe out of the wall and then stumbled out to the kitchen.

Jake was making about a dozen eggs in a huge frying pan.

I greeted him with a "Hey Jake"

I must have had a huge smile on my face or something because Jake asked me "What's with you Seth you look like you imprinted."

What should I tell him? That I might have imprinted on a maybe-vamp.

"You didn't imprint did you?" He asked grabbing my shoulders when he saw me panic.

It was then that Edward, Bella and Nessie came into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Nessie asked looking at Jake "We heard raised voices"

"Seth might have imprinted" Jake explained, "He's not telling me though"

How would I tell him _yeah I met a girl that may or may not be a vampire and ten times more powerful then a newborn_.

I then remembered Ed's powers "_Can you explain_?" I asked him mentally

"I can try," He told me eyebrows squished together.

"Try what?" asked Bella "Edward Can we please have a verbal conversation?"

"Seth met a girl who might be a vampire," He stated calmly.

"What? How could someone might be a vampire?" Jake asked angrily

"Well I don't know Jake," I said to his face "Maybe they sparkle in sunlight but have copper eyes. Maybe they are breathtakingly beautiful but they're scent is mouthwatering and doesn't make your skin crawl."

"Mouthwatering huh?" Jake asked one of his eyebrows rose "You sure you didn't imprint?"

"She could be a half-vampire like Nessie." Bella said weaving her hand through her daughters bronze hair.

"I don't think Nessie can jump the Mat-su River I one leap," I told them.

Carlisle walked in with the rest of the Cullens having heard the conversation "If there is a half-breed out there we need to get to her before the Voturi does." He said worry creasing his eyebrows.

"Well I'm kind of going to see her later on today near Hatcher's Pass I'll try to convince her to come back here with me." I offered.

"Invite her back to your place after the first date. Nice" Emmett laughed.

"You know what I mean," I said annoyed.

It was then that Alice spoke "Ok we will deal with this later school starts in an hour and we need to get ready. Jake, Seth, your clothing is laid out on your beds. Eat then go get dressed." She told us before she dragged Bella into her room.

We wolfed down the eggs and headed towards our rooms.

I looked at Jake and groaned, "I hope they aren't matching outfits"

"I'd rather go naked," he said trudging off to get dressed.

Ever since we came to Alaska Alice has been dragging us into malls and forcing us to try on multiple outfits trying to find our "look" for school. Supposedly, it's tight shirts.

I groaned when I saw the outfit on my bed. There was a pair of dark blue jeans and a forest green T-shirt that was two sizes to small. What was she thinking? That I would burst out of my shirt during health class. I heard Edward chuckle in the living room.

It took great effort but I finally was able to get the shirt on without ripping it. It felt weird wearing a shirt and it was even weirder that I didn't feel weird that it felt weird wearing a shirt.

Jake and I came out at the same time, he wearing a dark purple shirt the same size as mine.

"I swear I'm going to kill that little pixy" he stated angrily "Come on purple?"

"At least we aren't matching," I said trying to be optimistic.

He snorted and stomped of to the living room, looking like he was trying to burst his shirt.

Jake, Nessie, and I were all riding the bus to school; Nessie's Jaguar wasn't here yet. So grabbed my backpack and headed for the bus stop.

If you looked at Nessie now you wouldn't believe she was having her third birthday next month. After the problem with the Volturi, nearly three years ago, Nessie started growing at an even faster rate.

Carlisle ran some tests and found that when she bit Jake she digested some of his blood and it was doubling her already fast growth rate. Right now she looked six times her age and would stop growth next month according to Carlisle's theory.

Nessie, who has been "home schooled" since birth, would start as a sophomore at the new school.

Mat-su Career and Technical High School was a school like no other. It focused on career pathways and taught the students everything they needed to know about them. The students could take elective classes about a career while taking regular high school classes like English and Math.

Edward would be taking some Medical classes obviously.

Nessie would be taking some Culinary Arts classes, fancy way of saying cooking classes.

Jake would be taking Mechanics Classes.

Alice would be taking Architectural Design classes and Jasper; surprisingly Bella too would be taking Law classes.

I, like Edward, would be taking Medical classes. Maybe I could find out why vampires sparkle in the sun or how werewolves imprinted, the latter being the most important.

Emmett, Rose and Leah were going to the local collage for different degrees.

It was then that the big yellow bus stopped at the edge of the drive. The ride was long to the school with everyone staring at the three of us in the back of the bus.

When we got to the school, we met the rest of the Cullens in the office to get our schedules and locker combinations. We all compared schedules; I had all my elective classes with Edward. Edward though had all the rest of his classes with Bella no surprise there.

I headed for my locker, fumbled with the lock till it opened and saw the girl next to me with long red brown hair drop one of her many books. I bent over the same time she did and placed my hand on the book titled "Psychology for dummies".

She unknowingly placed her hand on mine and I was surprised to find her that her hand was warm nothing was warm to me.

It was then that I looked up and my mouth dropped, I was looking at the girl I'd seen in the woods yesterday, the one I'd imprinted on. She was staring right back at me like she recognized me, but there was no way she could have, I was in wolf form. Could she?

She snapped out of the trance first, stood up and said a quiet "Thanks"

"No problem" I answered getting up and giving her the book.

She looked at me for a moment contemplating something then offered me her hand saying "I'm Luna McCarthy, sophomore"

I took her hand careful not to grab too hard, and found it was burning hot. So much for the vampire theory.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, sophomore too" I said trying to sound normal as could be.

"So um … What Pathway are you in?" she asked putting her books in her locker.

"Medical" I answered. Although it came out like a question.

Her eyes beamed "Me too! What's your schedule? She asked eagerly "If you don't mind my asking," she added shyly.

I showed it to her and she pulled out hers.

Mat-su Career and Technical High School

Student Schedule

Name: McCarty, Luna M. DOB: 10/01/94 Grade: 10 Year: 2010

S1 S2

P1 Health Occupations P1 Medical Terminology

P2 Physiology / Sociology P2 Intro to pharmacy

P3 English P3 Pharmacology

P4 Medical Math P4 English

P5 Calculus P5 Calculus

P6 Physical Science P6 Physical Science

P7 World History P7 World history

"Hey we have English and Medical Math together," I said excited.

I looked at the rest of her schedule and found she was taking Calculus wow this girl was smart, insanely so.

"So are you going to become a psyche nurse or something?" she suddenly asked, while I walked her to first period.

"A what?" I asked confused.

"You now those really buff man nurses that hold down psychopaths when they administer their medicine. Like the guy who busted Hannibal Lector's shoulder in Silence of the lambs." She said explaining.

Wow, she knew her psycho movies.

"Oh you think I should?" I asked looking at her.

"Well you certainly got the body for it." She answered looking me up and down generously.

"It depends though if you're smart enough not to let them get to your head. Although you made it in to this school so you must have some brains," she said smiling.

"You must have some too Ms. Calculus" I pointed to her schedule.

She blushed. Gosh, I loved her blush.

"I just got my mandatory math classes done in middle school so I don't have to pay for them in collage" She said in thought "but then again I'm not paying for collage anyway."

The first bell rang and she headed of to her first class.

"Well I'll see you at lunch," She said looking back at me.

"Yeah" I agreed lamely.

First period flew by fast and I found myself sitting next to Jake in Biology.

"So what's her name?" he asked in a voice so low only I could hear.

"Who are you talking about?" I answered in the same tone.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" He said annoyed "The girl you met in the hall in a way straight out of a movie, and obviously been thinking about every second since."

He knew me well. There was no good playing dumb.

"Luna McCarthy, sophomore, Medical pathway, insanely smart and way out of my league. Recreationally a maybe vampire" I said looking him in the eyes.

"What! You mean-"He started.

"Yes she's the one I saw in the woods yesterday, the one I imprinted on." I sighed in defeat.

He grinned at me in triumph "I knew it!" he yelled earning us a few stares. "You need to talk to her"

"Yeah I just walk up and say, "Hello, Are you a vampire? I just imprinted on you, that means that we're soul mates and probably getting married in the future oh and I'm a werewolf" I said annoyed.

"I didn't tell Ness we'd imprinted till a couple months ago," He informed me as the bell rang. "So I think you should take it slow and wait till you guys are more then just high school crushes then drop the Imprint/Werewolf bomb."

"Ok Doctor Phil" I said sarcastically as we headed for lunch.

As soon as we entered the lunchroom, my eyes searched for her and I soon found her at a small table at the back of the room, surrounded by several people I didn't know. I smiled at the fact that she was looking for me too. She smiled widely when she found me and waved over.

"I suppose your not eating with us, are you?" Jake stated.

"Nope" I said smiling again "Could you explain to everybody?"

"Sure, Sure" He said as he be-lined for Nessie.

I walked over to Luna's table and sat down across from her.

"Hey Luna"

"So um … Let me introduce you to everybody," she said.

"This is Sam, medical pathway, she wants to be a Vet with her boyfriend Austin undecided about his career," she said pinching a blonde girl with glasses who was staring at me.

"The shorty over there is Tori not Victoria, Culinary pathway; she wants to be a chef"

"The bronze haired dude next to Tori is her boyfriend Jason, Business pathway, wants to be a lawyer"

"This redhead right here, which is staring intently at her crush Nick, is Ashleigh the future architect. Don't worry if she bites, that means she likes you." Ashleigh smiled widely showing her teeth.

"Everyone this is Seth the maybe future Psyche Nurse" She said smiling again.

Ashleigh perked up at the word psyche "Hey if you get a place at A.P.I. can you swipe me a straightjacket or a face mask if Luna doesn't come through?" She asked very serious.

"What's A.P.I.?" I asked confused.

Sam answered now "It's the local Nut House stands for Alaska Psychiatric Institute. Luna was thinking about working there, she wants to be a shrink, the little weirdo," Sam said as she tickled Luna's sides making her screech and wiggle around.

"Yeah Luna has already put away a nut so I, don't see her having trouble getting a job there" Tori told me while Sam and Luna tickled each other.

"What do you mean?" I asked interested.

"Last year a girl from school, Breanna Erwin, told everyone that Luna was a vampire and that she had bit her and drank her blood. She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and was sent to API." Tori explained. Sam and Luna stopped.

"You forgot the part when Breanna took a scalpel, slit her wrist then shoved it in my mouth during class trying to prove that I was a vampire." Luna added coldly and I swear her eyes flashed red.

My blood ran cold.

"So lets move on to a lighter subject" Ashleigh said nervously "Hey Luna you, me, my trampoline, midnight, you in?"

"Only if you remember the knock off Cheese-Its." She smiled showing her dimples. "Sam, Tori you in?" Luna said suddenly excited.

Trampoline?...Midnight?...Knock off Cheese-Its?

The girls started planning their little get together and I was confuzzled.

Jason saw my confused face and explained, "The girls have this little ritual they have to do every Monday."

"They sit on Ashleigh's trampoline at midnight and eat knock off cheese-its while playing Truth or Dare" Austin added smiling "We've gone to a few they're really creepy and the girls scream like every two seconds."

"Jason, Austin, Seth, you in?" Tori asked eagerly.

"Tori and I can pick up Austin," Sam offered.

"I can walk it's only like four seconds to Ashleigh's" Jason added.

"Hey Seth were do you live?" Luna asked, "I'm not trying to be a stocker I just want to know if we need to pick you up"

"Its ok I can walk" I assured her.

"If you walk more then ½ a mile I won't let you on my trampoline" Ashleigh said sticking her tongue out at me "Were do you live?"

"I live on Palmer-Fishhook about half a mile from the highway in a big house" I said trying to explain.

"No way so you're the one who moved in to that monster of a house? You guys must have deep pockets because that thing is huge!" Ashleigh said wide eyed.

"That's great I'm the second green house on Ryder I can pick you up and we can walk to Ashes." Luna said totally psyched.

"So are your parent's drug-dealers or something?" Austin asked jokingly.

No, I just live with a 300 something-year-old vampire/ $34.5 billionaire and his family.

"No my older sister and I are staying with some rich friends of the family plus I'm emancipated." I explained.

"Hey Luna is too" Sam added.

"Yeah my parents died in a fire 2 years ago. Now I live in my older brother's house while he works up in Barrow." Luna explained as if it was nothing. "So where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Washington on the Reservation near Forks."

Luna's Eyes went wide "You don't know an Embry Call do you? "

"Yes… How" I stuttered, how did she now Embry?

"He's my cousin. I was born in Forks and raised just outside the Rez my Mom was part Quileute. After my parents died we were sent up here to live with my oldest brother." She explained. "How do you know him?"

"He was one of my friends from school," I told her.

"Wow small world." Jason stated. I'd all but forgotten our audience.

"All the people from Washington are infesting our humble Alaska," Ashleigh said with mock panic on her face.

"Washingtonians Unite!" Luna said jetting her fist out. I bumped my fist to hers and smiled.

The Bell rang and we headed for English…together.

Sadly, we already had assigned seats and Luna had to sit on the other side of the room. I sat by Austin; I at least knew his name. Austin was acting as if he wanted to tell me something so I whispered, "Spit it out Austin "

"You need to know something about Luna." He said very seriously. "I know you like her so don't say you don't, Okay?"

"Okay" I said warily.

"I'm not saying this because I like her I'm telling you this because you look like a decent guy and I don't want to see you end up like the others."

"Others?" I asked very creeped out.

"The other guys that liked her. Some how her brothers always find out and have a little "talk" with them, and then all of a sudden that guy doesn't like her anymore."

"So she has overprotective brothers?" I questioned worried.

"Ha, that's an understatement" He told me. "All 5 of them have anger management problems and have been to North-Star. Doesn't help that they are the most ripped guys on the face of the earth."

"I doubt that." I said thinking of Sam and Jake.

"Really, well you can see for your self, ones in our next class" He said smiling.

I jumped when the bell rang, making Austin laugh.

I tensely walked to my next class hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Hey Seth wait up" she called after me and I had no choice but to turn around.

"Did Austin tell you the rumors?" She asked me smiling.

"Yeah. They true?"

"Is the Pope catholic? Just kidding No I spread those. My brothers are pretty nice guys and I want you to meet one." She said dragging me to class, whoa, this girl is strong.

Before I was able to protest, she had me halfway through the door of the classroom.

"Luna, are you sure he won't eat me or something?" I asked when I saw him. The only similarity between him and his sister was that they both had dimples.

While she had ivory skin, copper eyes and red brown hair, he had tan skin, green eyes and black hair. For some weird reason he reminded me of Emmett maybe it was the fact that he was about 6' 5", insanely ripped (Austin wasn't joking) and had dimples.

When she saw him, she flashed me a devilish grin and put a finger up to her lips. I stared in shock as she snuck up behind him and started tickling him. He gave a surprised yelp then caught on and started tickling her back.

What's with all the tickling? Is it and Alaska thing or just something that happens at this school? I'll have to ask her later.

As I was watching the two of them play around like 5 year olds, I was suddenly very jealous of Luna. Here she had a loving older sibling that didn't lash out at anyone who got too close. Her older brother didn't get hurt once then clam up and wouldn't let anyone in, even her. She could smile around her brother with out worrying that it would upset him.

"You guys done or are you playing to the death?" I asked amused.

"Seth this is Ashton my youngest older brother, Ashton this is Seth. He's from La Push, and knows Embry," She said giving her brother a wink and a grin.

Ashton looked me up and down sizing me up then burst into a dimpled smile. "Welcome to Alaska your Jake's cousin right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"I still keep in touch with Embry, he tells me things" He smiled.

"So… my sister Leah is taking courses at the collage." I said trying to make conservation.

"Hey my other brother Logan takes classes there too," Luna, said smiling.

"Everyone, take your seats. Girls on this side, boys on that side" The teacher announced.

Ashton and I sat in the very back of the room.

I held back a laugh when I noticed there was no one in the seats around us. Were we that intimidating?

Thankfully, the teacher wasn't feeling like giving us a lector on how privileged we are to be at this school and how we must rise up and be the best we can be, like so many others had done.

Instead, he told us to tell everyone our name and something interesting about ourselves. Most people said something like "I have glasses" or "I'm a boy!"

Luna smiled and said, "My name is Luna and my socks never match"

I nearly fell out of my chair when it was Ashton's turn because everyone laughed when he stood up and announced, "My name is Ashton and I'm a werewolf." He sat down then winked at me.

Then I remembered it was my turn. "Um I'm Seth and me too." Luna whipped her head to look at me, burst out in to a smile and mouthed, "I knew it!"

I spent the rest of the day sneaking a couple glances at Luna smiling when I caught her sneaking a few. Wow, I've been smiling a lot.

During the last period, all I could think about was what Ashton had said. "I'm a werewolf" Did he mean it? He certainly could be one. What would that mean?

What had Luna meant when she mouthed, "I knew it!" Did she know it was I that chased her yesterday? I was pondering this when I remembered I had this class with Edward.

"Your secrets safe with me" He said in a voice to low for humans to hear.

"_Thanks I'll tell them when I know more,_" I told him mentally.

When last period was out, I headed for my locker. Unsurprisingly, Luna was there.

"Hey Seth" She smiled flashing her dimples "Here is my number. Ask who you need to if you can come to Ashes tonight and if it's a yes call me and I'll come pick you up, if it's a no still call me and I'll kidnap you." She said giving me a piece of paper.

We walked down to the parking lot together.

"When would you be coming over?" I asked

"Around 10 maybe" She said thinking.

"See you at 10 then" I told her smiling.

"See you Seth," She added before skipping over to her brothers 1974 Fiat Spider. **(Picture should be on my Myspace soon)**

I looked down at the paper in my hand and smiled.

1-800-CALL-LUNA

Just kidding 982-3320

I got on the bus and sat across from Jake and Ness.

"Guess what Seth" Jake said smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked cautious.

"You have to tell Leah about Luna," he said handing me his phone.

"Try and break it to her slowly," Nessie said, peaking over Jake to look at me "I like Luna; she's in my calculus class"

"Did you say anything to her?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah but we mostly just talked about you" She giggled.

"What-"I started but Jake cut me off.

"Either tell her on the phone or tell her face to face." He told me throwing the phone.

"Okay, okay I'll tell her." I said as I punched in Leah's number.

Leah answered on the fist ring, sounding excited. "Hello?"

"Hey Leah um something happened at school."

"Same here" She sounded like was going to tell me she won the lottery.

"You first" I said wanting to postpone the shouting until came up with a plan.

"I don't know how to explain it but… Seth I imprinted"

I didn't know I was sitting halfway of the seat until I was on the floor.

"You what?" I asked breathlessly

"I was in class, I asked the guy next to me for a pencil and I imprinted." She said happiness flowing with each word.

"Wow Leah that's… Great." I said not knowing what to say.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked now

"Roughly the same thing." I said nonchalantly.

"You mean?" She asked excited.

"Yes Leah I imprinted too" I said finally telling her.

I heard her squeal of joy then a rush of things like "Oh this is great, the first day in Alaska and we've both imprinted", "I want to meat her ASAP." And "Oh you should meet Logan he's unbelievable."

"Um Leah I got to go now we'll finish this later" I told her.

"Ok Seth, love you." She said totally surprising me.

"Yeah you too." I said hanging up.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Jake asked with his mouth open.

"Well if you heard that Leah imprinted, then yes you heard right." I said a little smug.

He probably thought she would scream and yell at me. I thought she would scream and yell at me.

Leah, my sister, imprinted. How should I feel about that? I felt happy for her no doubt about that, but should I go up and threaten the guy or thank him for living?

I guess I'd have to deal with that later because the bus arrived at our stop.

I could see Jake was thinking of ways to trash the shirt he was wearing, he was pulling at it testing its strength. Alice couldn't see us so she wouldn't be able to stop him.

I don't know what the big deal was, the tight shirt worked out well for me at school.

When I got in to the house, I heard Edward laughing in the living room and remembered his ability.

"Don't tell Alice." Jake whispered under his breath to Edward as he entered the house.

Alice then walked in "Don't tell me what?"

"Umm… Seth imprinted" Jake said hiding behind me.

"Thanks Jake very helpful" I muttered under my breath.

Alice was ecstatic "It was the shirt wasn't it? I knew it I knew this would happen." She giggled before giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you saying you can see werewolves now?" Ed asked laughing at the situation.

It was then that Bella walked in "Alice, honey what are you doing to Seth?"

Alice let go of me and danced over to Bella. "Seth imprinted!"

"What? How?" Bella looked at me "Oh Seth I'm so happy for you" she gave me a hug too.

"Wow last time someone imprinted you broke my collarbone. Now you give me a hug?" I laughed.

Alice pulled Bella off me and dragged me over to the couch. "Tell me everything." She demanded.

"I can help with that," said a sweet soprano voice. "He won't get it right." Nessie explained before she sat down on the couch next to Alice.

"So I was walking down the hall looking for my locker when I saw Seth. I was about to go up and ask him for help when the girl next to him dropped one of the books, whether on accident or purpose I'm not sure but the ladder is more plausible."

"Anyway, so like the kind gentleman we all know Seth is. He bent over to pick up her book and…" She paused.

"And what?" Alice asked eagerly. "What happened?"

"The girl bent over at the same time and their fingers touched. It was then that Seth looked up and their eyes met. I swear it was straight out of a movie." She finished.

I could hear Jasper laughing from upstairs. He flitted down the stairs. "That is totally chick-flick material."

"Our whole life is like a demented, gothic, chick-flick." Jake added flopping down on a chair.

I pulled out Luna's number from my pocket and remembered "Hey …um I was invited over to a friend's house for a little back to school thing at midnight." I told anybody.

"Midnight?" Bella asked, "What type of friends are these, vampires?"

"I truly don't know," I said getting up from the couch.

"Now what does that mean?" Alice asked

"Jake if I go I'd be able to find out what she is," I told him ignoring Alice's questions about what I said.

"What who is?" Bella asked, "Jake tell me"

"The girl Seth imprinted on, Luna is also the girl he saw in the woods last night and she might be some type of hybrid." Edward explained to Bella.

"Seth, gather as much information as you can tonight with out being obvious." Jake told me standing up. "We need to know more before we do anything."

"I agree" Carlisle announced as he entered the room. "I need to talk to everybody in the dinning room."

"Can it wait till Leah and the others get back I think she should be here if it's that important." Jake asked Carlisle "They should be here any minute."

"Or right now" Nessie said before we heard Roes pull up in her BMW.

The others knew something was up when we saw both Leah and Rose grinning ear to ear.

As soon as Leah spotted me, she ran over, jumped the couch and swung me around in a hug. It was funny to see because I was almost two feet taller then her.

"Is it national hug Seth day?" Jake snorted, "What is that like, your third one?"

"This is like the best day ever!" Leah announced.

"What happened?" Bella sounded worried.

"Seth didn't tell you?" She shot a questioning look at me.

"Hey I haven't had a chance. Jake told them about me and they have been talking so much I wasn't able to tell them about you." I defended.

"No way. We just got here. This is… wow." Edward said staring at Leah and me.

"What is it?" Bella demanded getting angry.

It was Rose that answered just as ecstatic as Leah was. "Leah Imprinted too!"

"Wait Seth imprinted?" Emmett questioned sitting on the other couch.

"Yeah and Emmett you should have been there it was straight out of a chick-flick." Jake said smiling at me. "Hey Nessie can you show him?"

"Sure" Nessie said before putting her hand against his face. His eyes glazed over and I saw Edward close his eyes seeing too.

When she finished Emmett and Edward were laughing so hard it shook the whole room "Wow that was totally movie material"

"Sorry to intrude on the merry making, but now that the others are here can we all confide in the dinning room?" Carlisle asked ushering us to the huge table.

We all took a seat and gave Carlisle are undivided attention.

He took his place at the head of the table. "Now that we are all here I would like to tell you something I found out about the girl Seth met the woods yesterday."

"I called Eléazar and asked if he knew anything about her when he told me something very …interesting."

"Carlisle can you please just spit it out" Rose asked impatient.

"He said that we didn't need to worry about Luna catching the Volturi's attention. That she knew the rules and could take care of herself. When I asked him how he knew her and why he was so sure they wouldn't find her, he answered-"

"Carlisle I think I know my own granddaughter."

**Tell me what you think please. **** Next chapter should be up next week. I less then three you all!  
**

**-****Hannahbal the Cannibal**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from a 4 day fishing trip and right now, I am up at two in the morning typing this all out, because I love you all that much. So please review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry my disclaimers are so boring :\**

Chapter 3

(Luna's POV)

"Luna! We're out of milk!" Chris yelled.

I was sitting on my bed death glaring my nearly empty closet. I really need to get a new wardrobe.

"Then go get some!" I yelled back, I had given him a 20 to buy pizzas yesterday.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed in aspiration. What was I going to do with myself for the next eight hours?

I tried not to think about tonight and headed downstairs. Chris was trying and failing miserably to nonchalantly swipe a few bucks from my purse that I had left on the table. Thankfully, my newest paycheck from babysitting was in my back pocket.

"Christopher McCarty!" I nearly screamed at him making him jump "Get your filthy hands out of my purse!"

"Oh...Hey umm Luna…Do you…um… have a couple bucks?" He asked trying to sound like I didn't just catch him red-handed.

"No I gave you my last twenty last night and even if I did have a couple bucks," I said snatching up my purse, "I wouldn't give them to you."

With that, I suck into the garage and headed to where my little Fiat Spider should be, but all I saw was a note on the floor. I picked it up and read:

Luna,

I'm going to see a movie with Beth in Wasilla.

Don't worry I'll be back before dusk.

Ashton

"Ashton!" I yelled to no one in particular as I headed back inside. Sometimes I really hate my brothers.

"You back al-," Chris started but stopped when he saw the look on my face.

Then Logan pulled up in his pick-up. "Logan's back and I'm telling you tried to steal from my purse." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Luna! I'm Home!" Logan said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey dude you ok?" Chris asked grabbing his shoulders.

"I'm more then ok, I'm great." He said with a dazed look on his face that was all too familiar.

"Not you too" I said sitting down in the floor.

The boys who were used to my random sitting down sessions sat down also.

"What do you mean _too?_" Chris asked folding his arms.

"Well…um…"I trying to think of a way to explain it so he would understand and came up with nothing.

Logan suddenly stood up and exclaimed "Imprinting!"

"What?" I said standing up too.

"Do you remember when we were little and mom told us stories about how she and dad met?" Logan asked a little excited.

"Yeah she said they met in a bar or something," Chris said thoroughly unimpressed.

"You guys got it wrong mom needed some cash so she when in to a bar and bet that she could beat any guy in the room at arm-wrestle, at first some guys did it just for the heck of it. Of course with her being a shape-shifter she won every time." I told them sitting back down. "That was until Dad walked in…

He was just passing through when he caught Mom's scent. He hadn't smelt anything like it so he was surprised when it turned out to be a woman in a bar. At first, he thought they were having some kind of drinking contest and he was about to leave when looked back and got a good look at Mom. He said it was like love at first sight or something. He decided to play it cool and arm-wrestle her to see if she was human… boy was he in for a surprise. He walked over to Mom who had just planted a man on his back, and that was when Mom imprinted on Dad. She told us imprinting was what shape-shifters do to their…soul mate. It's like gravity shifts and the only thing that keeps you on the earth is your imprint.

So Dad wrestles Mom and it comes to a stalemate when they decide to play tonsil hockey instead."

"So what you're saying is that you guys have imprinted?" Chris asked with a sour look on his face.

Wait a second…imprinted… the beautiful wolf I saw last night...

"Holy Cheese-Nips he imprinted on me!" I didn't mean to say the last part aloud but it just slipped out.

"Ok slow down what is going on here?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Tyson!" If my oldest brother wasn't a shape-shifter, he would have been crushed by the hug I gave him. "I thought you weren't going to be back till next week"

"I got off early," He explained with a dimply grin. "How's it been while I'm on top of the world?"

"It's been good; I have a job baby-sitting from 2 to 8 Tuesdays through Fridays. There hasn't been any trouble with Ashton or me for the past couple months, the new cages work well." I debriefed him on what has happened the past two months.

"That's nice to hear but what's with all this imprinting stuff?" He asked not forgetting our earlier conversation.

"Logan, Ashton and Luna imprinted." Chris blurted out.

"Already? You and Ashton are still in high school." Tyson said with a scowl.

"Mom said it could happen at any time." Logan interjected.

"Where's Ashton?" Tyson asked ignoring Logan's comment.

I being the only one who knew answered, "He went to a movie with his Girlfriend/Imprint."

"What's her name?" Tyson asked sitting down on the couch.

"Bethany Rosanne Vaughn." I said totally stocker like.

"Stocker much?" Chris snickered.

I stuck my tongue at him like the 5 year old I was.

"Who did you guys imprint on?" Tyson asked Logan and me.

"Seth Clearwater" I said the same time Logan said "Leah Clearwater"

"What! You imprinted on Seth's sister?" I asked creeped out.

"It's not my fault; she was in my Home Economics class." Logan said sheepish.

"Ok" I sighed, "What's done is done. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at Ashleigh's tonight and I'm going out I'll be back for some stuff though." On that last note, I grabbed Chris's keys and walked out the door.

Before Chris could stop me, I hopped on his Harley and tore down the road.

I tried to think of places to get some clothing in Palmer with my new paycheck and came up with nothing. I guess I'll just have to go in to Anchorage… 5th avenue mall here I come.

One tank of gas, Six shopping bags, Two-hundred dollars and Five hours later…

"What the hell Luna!" Chris practically yelled in to the phone. "You take of on my bike for **5 hours** and expect me to drop everything, drive in to Anchorage and pick you up because you and I quote, _ran out of gas_?"

The truth was that I didn't have room on the Harley for everything I brought and I was getting tired.

"Um… Yeah… If Ashton's back just take the Spider and we can swap when you get here. Oh and you might want to bring a tank of gas." I answered somewhat smug that I had used it all up in my spontaneous shopping spree.

"What are you doing in Anchorage anyway?" He asked as I heard him start the car.

"Went to the 5th avenue mall, bought some stuff, bumped into a couple people from school, nothing much." I told him nonchalantly as I tried to ignore the douche-bags calling for me across the street.

"Shopping huh?" He laughed, "Ok…Where are you anyway?"

"I'm across the street from several douche-bags and a couple bums," I said sarcastically.

"So you're in south Anchorage?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm over at the Diamond Center Mall and hurry otherwise tomorrows head line will read "Teenage girl slays five in their attempt to get some" I told him before hanging up.

I really did need him to hurry, I had to take a nap before I head over to pick up Seth and I couldn't sleep when there were random dudes staring at me.

After about half an hour, he finally pulled looking more then annoyed.

"So you gave me your last twenty huh?" he said eyeing the shopping bags.

"I gave you the last twenty I was going to give you and for your information, I got milk." I told him as I threw him his keys.

After I had loaded the evidence of my shopping spree and Chris filled up his bike, he asked with a dimpled grin "Wanna race home?"

Well I did want to get home in a hurry… "Sure" I said grinning back, "But if the coppers start tailing us…"

"I know, I know you'll tell Tyson it was my idea and that I pushed you into it… just like last time." He said remembering the last time we raced home.

"Hey if it wasn't for J we couldn't even have bicycles." I said thinking of the countless times Dad's old friend helped us out in that department.

The ride home was fast, we didn't encounter and cops but there were birds from many car windows.

I won of course witch Chris wasn't happy about and kept claiming that I cheated, how I could have cheated, I don't know.

I quickly put my new clothes away and set my alarm for nine. Then collapsed onto my bed thankful that I could escape the world for a couple hours.

**Can anyone guess the huge twist that's coming your way? I've given you hints through out the past couple chapters… Anyone who can guess right will get… Taylor Lautner (If I can kidnap him from where ever he is). Put your guesses in your review and I'll like love you forever **

**-Hannahbal the Cannibal**


	7. Authors note:Please Dont kill me!

OK please don't kill me but I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a couple weeks:\ I'm doing this so I can get the other stories that are floating around in my head out on Fan-fiction. They keep trying fighting for my attention so I'm just going to get them out so they cant fight anymore. Sorry I have to put this one one hold but think on the bright-side :D I'm going to be starting some new stories soon:)

Yay i have finally posted one of my other stories the names "Define Human" show the love by reviewing and I'll pop out another chapter just for you guys:D


	8. Chapter 8

**I cant put in words how so sorry I am for not updating in a million years. M computers connection from the battery to the actual computer was fried but I luckily found the exact same computer and switched hard drives so I back! and sorry the chapter is so short I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. Enjoy.**

Chapter I cant remember.

"_Carlisle I think I know my own granddaughter." _

The room was silent and I'm sure Edward would get a headache from all the mental activity.

Nessie was the first to snap out of it. "So what you're saying is that the girl, Luna, is part vampire?"

"Yes but only part, Eléazar didn't find out that until a year ago when she and one of her brothers were attacked… by a werewolf."

Jake stood up suddenly "None of my pack or Sam's would attack anyone without a good reason."

"Jake," Edward said quietly. "He wasn't talking about your kind."

Wait… our kind? … Oh real werewolves… a real werewolf attacked Luna!

"What happened to the werewolf that attacked her?" I asked Carlisle ready to go out a kill the beast that hurt her.

"Seth." Jake said warily.

"The girl and her brother ripped it apart and burned the pieces." Esme said surprising everyone.

"I went with Carlisle to the Denali's." She explained.

"Anyway we are going off topic," Carlisle said.

"So what is Luna?" I asked getting impatient.

"Her mother was a shape-shifter and her father was a vampire." Carlisle answered.

"How is that possible?" Leah asked confused "Female shape-shifters can't have children."

"That's what we thought but supposedly your menstrual cycle is more like wolves then humans."

Leah was shocked to say the least, so much that she had to leave the room with Rosalie at her tail.

"So what you're saying is that Luna's a Vampire/Shape-shifter Hybrid?" I asked wondering what that would mean.

"Yes but what puzzles me the most is that none of her brothers have any Vampire traits." Carlisle said his brow furrowed.

"I know this is very important and all but we have a bigger crisis on our hands…" Alice said with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it Darlin'?" Jazz asked her, his southern drawl slipping out. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes Seth has a date tonight and absolutely nothing to wear!" she said, grabbing her purse and my wrist at the same time. "There's a sale in Anchorage and it ends at 7 we need to go now!"

_One almost speeding ticket, Twenty shopping bags, 2,000 dollars and 4 hours later_…

Alice was buying me some food while I was watching the bags when I saw her… Luna, she was just outside the mall.

She flipped her hair like an angel and sat back on her Harley …wait Harley? Luna rides a Harley?

Just then, a car pulls up and Luna smiles.

A man steps out of the car with a tank of gas and she throws him her keys she packs her stuff into his car while he fills up the bike. They exchange a few words then hurriedly start up each other vehicles and speed off like two bats from Hell.

I was left there in awe thinking who is this woman I have imprinted on?

**R&R love you guyz**


End file.
